The Hexed
by NekyuToi
Summary: Under recommendation from Mog, Locke is again reunited with his friends under the strangest of situations; a curse has befallen them upon the airship, which only he is equipped to deal with. However, does his flamboyant partner have alternative motives?
1. Chapter 1

The Hexed

Chapter One: The Deal

I opened my eyes slowly against the harsh light; I was in a room somewhere, but I had no idea where. I couldn't remember much about what happened over the last few hours, except the sharp pain that was in my head and the fact that I was now handcuffed to a bed in a badly lit room somewhere. I glanced over at the bed, which was also the source of the bad smell within the room; it was filthy, and covered in stains of a dubious origin. Grimacing, I attempted to at least loosen myself from the cold, metal grip of the handcuffs. It was no good, they were affixed pretty tightly. Sighing deeply, I turned my gaze to the wooden floor below me. It felt cold within the room, very cold, so I had an inkling that I was still in Narshe, at least.

Just when I was about to resign myself to fate and wait for my captor to arrive, I remembered about the miniature knife I kept in my pocket; twisting my body to an uncomfortable angle, I proceeded to violently thrash my body in the vain effort of releasing the knife from my pocket. Still no good, my black leather trousers were far too tight. At least they kept my legs from the cold a little.

Whilst I was still thrashing to and fro, I didn't hear somebody enter into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a squeaky voice from in front of me. I quickly shot a glance upwards and saw before me an adorably short moogle, holding a spear.

"Mog?" I cried. I was wrought with confusion; I hadn't seen Mog since the Kefka Incident… it must have been at least three years now. "Are you my captor?" I said, whisper-like. It was such an unreal situation, I couldn't help but stare blankly as Mog went over to a pink leather sofa and sat down.

"I'm afraid so, darling." Mog replied in his high-pitched, demure voice. Attaching a cigarette to a silver holder, he slowly lit it and inhaled deeply, casting a look over at me when he exhaled. "Listen, sweetie;" he began, smiling, "there's something I need you to do for me."

"What?" was all I could think of saying, as I reset my body back into a better position.

"We have a big problem; the people that you left behind so long ago…" Mog sighed, wiping his brow as a look of fear crossed his furry face, "…they've been hexed."

"Hexed?" I repeated; I knew what it meant, but I didn't expect to hear about it.

"Yes, dear." Mog nodded his head slowly and again puffed away on the cigarette held in place by his well-manicured paws. "It began a few weeks ago upon the airship in which your _group _insist on riding; I keep telling them to get rid of the old piece of junk, but, ah well." He let out a sigh as he continued with his story. "They've all come down with some sort of illness. At least, I thought it was an illness to begin with, but the symptoms are very bizarre."

"What kind of symptoms?" I dared to ask; I was burning with curiosity, ignoring the aching pain in my wrists.

"Well, you see, this is where it begins to get odd." Mog laughed, girlishly. "They've reverted to… well." He suddenly stopped and glanced over at me again, his pink eyes shimmering. "I'll let you see for yourself when you board the airship and do exactly as I tell you."

"And what makes you think I'll do anything for you?" I spat; usually I wouldn't be so roughly spoken to a friend of mine, but he had kidnapped me and now had the audacity to ask for help.

"Unless you want to stay here for the next few years eating out of a dog bowl and answering to my every command, dear, I suggest you do as I say!" Mog blushed, covering his face with his paws and laughing manically. I had no choice but to help him.

_Upon the airship…_

The radio I held in my hand came to life, giving off a violent hissing noise as I adjusted the frequency to Mog's.

"Hello?" I called quietly down the radio. I shook it a little in my hand out of frustration. After a while, a faint voice echoed back through the white noise.

"Sweety!" it shrilled. "I can hear you now. Good job, dear." Mog laughed mockingly. "You operated the radio, so that's a start, I guess."

"Look, pal," I began, a smile on my lips, "I'm just outside the airlock of the airship, okay? So keep your knickers on."

"You contacted me to tell me _that?" _Mog asked, disbelievingly. "You're such a loser, Locke." He cut the transmission, leaving me again in silence. Sighing deeply, I holstered the radio to my belt and turned the door to the airlock, allowing myself in. I was surprised that the door was unlocked, actually; Mog had told me he had contained all my formers friends within the airship so they couldn't escape. So where could they be?

"Hello?" I whispered; my voice echoed through the metal corridor as I slowly walked along it. I regretted speaking now, my voice sounding eerie to my ears. Biting my lower lip, as I was bricking it, I turned the corner in the corridor which led to the bedrooms. I had contacted Mog earlier and learnt that they were all locked in various parts of the ship; Terra was locked in her bedroom. Thinking it best to start with the woman with whom I had shared so much in the past, I held no hesitation as I stepped up to the door of her bedroom.

"Terra?" I said, flatly, knocking on the wooden door thrice. No reply. "Are you here?" I said again, hoping vaguely for some response.

"…Locke?" came a faint voice from behind the door; it sounded weak, tired and frightened.

My heart pounded hard in my chest; I really heard the voice of Terra, who I hadn't seen in so long. Completely forgetting myself and the consequences, I unlocked the door to her room and flung the door open. Standing within the doorway was Terra, as beautiful as ever. She looked as though she had just woken up; her eyes were half-shut and smeared with last night's make up. To me, she looked wonderful.

"Terra!" I exclaimed, unable to draw her close to my breast. She pulled away in shock.

"Locke…" she whimpered, starting to well up with tears. "Take my hand." She began; she was acting a bit strangely as she led me over to the bed and sat me down with her on its soft, pink duvet covers.

"It's going to be all right, Terra." I sighed, drawing her yet again to my breast in a warm embrace. Now I knew Mog had been lying; he must have gone crazy or something. Now that Terra was liberated, I could continue to release my other friends from captivity.

"Yes, it is." She smiled weakly, pulling me closer to her. "_Now that you've opened the door._" Came a silent whisper, yet it resounded in my ears like a gunshot.

"What?" was all I could say, as I drew away from her. She had the most manic look in her eyes as she clutched a candlestick in her hands;bBefore I had the chance to react, she whacked me mercilessly around the head with it! It was no use, I lost consciousness before I had even hit the ground. All I heard was her laughing loudly and screaming: "I'm coming, you bitch Celes!".

When I came round, I realised the room was empty. I wondered how long I had been out for as I weakly pulled myself up on the bed; the room was spinning violently and I wanted to vomit. Controlling the urge to puke, I unhooked the radio from my belt and activated it.

"Mog." I spat, weakly. "Mog, can you hear me?"

"Locke?" came a shout from the other side. "I've been trying to contact you for 20 minutes, you fool!"

"Sorry; I had a little trouble." I chuckled, rubbing my head.

"You let her out of her room, didn't you?" came a high-pitched sigh. I didn't say anything as I heard the familiar strike of a match from the radio. "You idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vibrations

I chewed slowly at my graceful claws, unaware of the damaged I was inflicting to them. To be honest, I felt a little stressed; I had just sent Locke into that airship unarmed, and hadn't even revealed the whole truth to him yet. Casting a look at the rather fashionable clock situated about my bedroom, I realised it had been an hour since he last contacted me. The fool had probably gotten himself killed, the fool! I jumped from the groovy yellow stool I was sitting in and headed over to the mini-bar by the bed. It was a lovely bed, I thought, as I lay down on its silken sheets as I swigged from a miniature bottle of gin. It was queen-sized, and had seen many a good night.

Thinking that I might as well try to make contact with Locke, I groaned as I reached for the pink handset radio on the bedside cabinet. Hitting it into life, I started shouting down the receiver again.

"Oi, Locke!" I cried, angrily. No response. Idiot! He's probably sleeping, or dead. Throwing the radio on the floor, I ground my teeth in anger. Things were not going to way I was hoping. I sat up on the bed and fumbled for my familiar cigarette holder. Placing another of those expensive, high class cigarettes at the end of the holder, I lit it eagerly and inhaled with ecstasy. I decided to reflect on what had happened over the last few weeks. It hadn't been pretty, that's for sure.

Upon the Falcon, my duties were pretty simple. With the help of Relm, a young girl who didn't actually draw half-bad stuff, I kept the ship maintained both visually and beneath the hood. Together, we worked well; the airship looked absolutely fabulous, and it would sell for a pretty penny if Setzer decided to get rid of it one.

"Ah, Setzer…" I moaned, wistfully. He was so charming, and to see him reduced to such a state. I just prayed that Locke would succeed in my plan. I dragged yet again on my cigarette, wondering what I should do. Nodding my head slowly, I knew what had to be done. I quickly jumped up from the bed, swaying heavily as I got to my feet; the cannabis in the cigarette was making me woozy, for sure! Without hesitation I threw the doors to my large, yellow wardrobe open. Flinging clothes here and there, I found the perfect outfit and jumped inside the wardrobe to get changed in privately.

Stepping out of the closet, I glanced in a mirror which was situated nearby; I looked wonderful! I wore a yellow waist jacket with a red ribbon tied at the back and matching yellow shorts. Grabbing my clutch bag, which contained a Colt .45 and a heap of bullets, I ran for the door, locking it behind me.

"If you want a job doing…" I sighed, walking along the path which led away from my private mansion in the hills; the Falcon was not far parked away, so it would only be a thirty minute walk. I took time to admire the flowers in the sunlight as I skipped merrily down the path, clutchbag in tow. Pulling out the Colt .45, I practiced drawing it as I wended my way through the twisting path. Eventually, I reached the Falcon, and holstered my gun. With my most meanest look, I opened the airlock and stepped inside, lighting a cigarette slowly as I did so.

Within the airship, all was quiet. My heart beating fast as I grew scared of the darkness. As I crept around the corner in the corridor leading the cockpit, my radio sizzled into life. Letting out a little shriek, as the radio had startled me a little, I pulled it out of my waistcoat pocket and placed it next to my ear.

"Locke?" I shouted down the receiver; I simply assumed it was him, as this was a private radio. "I've been trying to contact you for 20 minutes!" Angrily, I crushed the cigarette out on the receiver, hoping the sound would scare him a little.

"Sorry; I had a little trouble." Came a laughing reply; that bastard! How could he have the audacity to laugh at moi? I then realised what he had said. "Oh, God." I whispered, rubbing my soft face with my even softer paws. I knew what had happened; he could never resist a pretty face.

"You let her out of her room, didn't you?" I sighed, as angrily as I could. "You idiot."

Turning the radio off, I slid it into my pocket and turned back, heading in the direction of the bedrooms; he'd get it for sure. On the way there, I heard a noise from within the kitchen… it sounded like screaming. Not sure what I should do, I froze for a second, continuing to light up a cigarette as I thought. Thinking there wasn't much I could lose, I drew near to the kitchen door, revolver in hand. The screams were louder now, and it sounded like two different women. Whatever they were doing, it didn't sound nice. Acting without hesitation, I kicked the door down and jumped in the room, brandishing the huge gun in my paw. Opening my eyes, which were shut with anticipation, I saw in front of me Terra and Celes, wide-eyed and staring at me in shock.

They were both badly beaten, with black eyes and bruises covering their pale skin. Terra's hair was wild, with bits of food stuck in it. Celes looked even worse; a certain someone had hacked off her hair clumsily with a bread knife a few days ago.

"Mog?" Terra shrieked, as she stood in fear. She held a large axe close to her flat chest.

"Freeze bitch!" I shouted, aiming the gun at her head. "Just drop the axe and raise your hands!"

"Oh, please." Celes laughed, drawing closer to me; without hesitation and a small smirk on my face, I let out a shot in her shin. I know it was a little cruel as she was supposed to be my friend, but she had always annoyed me somewhat. She fell over as she screamed in pain, cupping her destroyed shin in her hands; she attempted to stop the bleeding as she breathed heavily. Terra started laughing as Celes ripped her dress and wrapped it around her leg.

"Don't be like that." I sighed, facing Terra. "You're next you know, if you don't do as I say."


End file.
